


The Moon’s Sunrise

by lgbtqshortys



Series: •Love A Monster• [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Dark Humor, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, I don’t know what I’m doing with this fic, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Purgatory is a big town not small town, Revenants are like the volturi of Purgatory, Rutting, Vampire Waverly, Vampire Wynonna, Waverly is a badass, Weird Fluff, Werewolf Dolls, Werewolf Rosita, Willa isn’t homophobic but is still a bitch, Worldbuilding, and a loner, but she’s still sweet, idk what Jermey will be yet, nicole is having orgasm problems in the beginning, so does Nicole, sorry for all the tags but there’s things you need to know beforehand, vampire doc, waverly listens to Beethoven, werewolf!Nicole, you’ll understand once you read the fucking story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtqshortys/pseuds/lgbtqshortys
Summary: When a Werewolf and Vampire fall in love, nothing could possibly get in the way of that, right?Nah, this is purgatory.Everything that possibly can, will, get in the way of that.Will they overcome it? Or die trying?**Also please read the tags**





	1. -Is this what they call love at first sight?-

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it’s me again, I know trying to write more than one fic is tiring, and just plain dumb. 
> 
> But I’ve had this idea in my head for forever now and if I don’t get it out now, I’ll die. 
> 
> So here ya go! And please enjoy this or I just wrote all those fucking tags for nothing. 😑
> 
> And yes, the moon can have a sunrise so don’t ask. 😂

Nicole watches, face stern and grim, as her girlfriend rides out her orgasm.

Her head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, mouth agape, and hands splayed out against the redhead’s stomach. 

Nicole, even with the condom on, can feel the beta’s hot ejaculation coating her shaft. 

With one last groan, the beta rolls off and over next to Nicole. Catching her breath she asks,

“Did you cum?” Of course she’d ask that. She asks every time they have sex. And she always gets the same answer. 

“Yes.” A lie.

The alpha slips the condom off and stands to throw it away. 

“Let me see it.” The beta walks over to her girlfriend and stretches out her hand. 

“The condom?” 

“Yeah, I want to see your cum.” Nicole looks at her girlfriend and sees she’s dead serious.

”Shae, what the hell? Why?” Before she can react, the woman grabs the condom and turns it upside down. 

Seeing as nothing comes out, the beta narrows her eyes the alpha. 

“Is your dick broken or something?”

“If it was broken, do you think you’d be cuming the way you do every time we fuck.” 

“Ok. But you don’t. You don’t make a noise, make a face, or even get hard. Am I not enough for you?” Shae slammed the condom in the trash and started to put her clothes back on, or at least what she could find. 

“Shae, don’t be ridiculous. No one has ever been able to make me have an orgasm. I thought we went over this before.” The redhead pulls out her sweat pants and hoodie. 

“But every time we had sex, I asked you if you came, and you said yes. Why did you lie?” The beta was now sat on the bed, watching the redhead get dressed. 

“I don’t know Shae.” She huffed out, pulling her black hoodie over her head. 

“Well one thing I do know is, I can’t be with someone who constantly lies to me or doesn’t even enjoy having sex with me.” The beta makes a move for the door. Nicole stops her.

“Hold on, wait a minute, now I wasn’t the only one constantly lying. You were too with all that, “I love you” and “You’re my mate” bullshit. You were only with me for a good fuck, hell, a great fuck, but I was giving you the benefit of the doubt anyway.” 

“Fuck you Nicole! I swear the rest of high school is going to be living hell for you!” And with that she was out the door. 

“Wait what the hell do you mean?!” 

By the time she was at the back door, the beta was in her wolf form and dashing away into the woods.

Another wolf appeared, and was strutting  towards her. 

It’s Eliza. 

The blonde changed into her human form and gestured toward the woods. 

“Is it really over this time?” The ginger sighed. 

“I don’t know, but I really hope so, I can’t keep doing this.” She massaged her temples.

“I just really hope she doesn’t toy with my basketball thing I have going on, I’m hoping to get a scholarship out of this.” 

“You’re still hung up on this college thing huh?” Eliza walked into the house and towards the living room. Nicole following behind. 

The ginger plopped on the couch. 

“Of course I am, I still want to have a life out side of this pack.” She picked up the whiskey sitting on the table and took a sip. 

She grimaced at the taste of it but then realized how much of a drink she needed. 

“Dolls isn’t really a big fan of this.” The omega says.

“I’m a werewolf, so what. I don’t get how that prevents me from living my fucking life.” She throws her hands up in frustration. 

“Putting yourself out there like that puts you in danger. You’re lucky I allowed you to even play basketball.” Dolls voice made Nicole jump. He walks over to where Eliza is standing an plants a kiss to her forehead. 

“How could I possibly be in danger. No one even knows about me?” 

“No that’s, where your wrong. A lot of immortals know about you, you just don’t know of them.” He informed her.

“Well why can’t you just teach me how to change and fight, so I can protect myself.”

“Well maybe if you weren’t always so busy having orgasm-less sex I could.” He laughs until a smack from his girlfriend is planted on arm. 

“Well it won’t be happening anymore. That’s for damn sure.” 

“So it’s finally over with Shae?” 

“Yup. And I feel really good about it.” She takes another sip of the whiskey. 

“Well that’s good cause training starts tomorrow after school.”

She has practice tomorrow. 

Shae was already doing damage without even physically being there.

The alpha washes down the growl erupting in her chest with another gulp of whiskey. 

 

* * *

 

Nicole pulled out her gym bag and slung it over her shoulders and shuts her locker. Turning around she collides with a body, a very small body.

 “Oh god I am so sorry.” She quickly helped the stranger to her feet. Then started to pick up the books she dropped. 

“Thanks.” This girl was beautiful. Hell, maybe beyond that. Her golden brown hair flowing down her shoulders. Before she can continue to study her, the girl quickly started to walk away. 

Nicole grabbed her hand. 

“Wait, what’s your name.” The girl looks down at their joined hands. They both feel a surging electricity going through their bodies and both quickly pulled away. 

In all of Nicole’s months of dating, fucking, and tolerating Shae, she has never felt this with her nor any other girl.

At one point in time she thought Shae was actually her mate, but that was very short lived. 

She wanted to hold this stranger, kiss her and even make love to her. 

How the hell is she feeling like this with all but one touch. A simple touch at that. 

Before she could make another move the stranger was out of her sight. 

_Is this what they call love at first sight?_


	2. -You Some Crazy Stalker Or Something?-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn?
> 
> I think not!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will probably not be how you were hoping it was going to be or how you wanted it to be. But just know that I try my best and I’m still working on my writing.
> 
> But please enjoy!!

 

**One Week Later After Their First Meeting.**

**Nicole’s First Basketball Game**.

**Waverly’s Pov**

The loud and obnoxious buzzer rang through the gymnasium indicating it was half time.The basketball teams filed into their locker rooms and the  cheerleaders ran onto the court for the halftime show. 

 

Waverly Earp sat at the far top of the bleachers away from everyone as far as possible, well except for her sister and doc.

 

"Remind me again why we come to these damn things?" Wynonna says grimacing as the cheer squad did the most happiest and cheerful routine possible. Wynonna Earp really stuck to the "dark and gloomy" stereotype of vampires. Although it really wasn't a stereotype for her, it was her natural nature.

 

"Well if I remember correctly it was you that suggested attending more of these events in order to scout for new immortals." Doc reminds her.

 

Doc is her mate. Or more like, the only person that could actually put up with Wynonna and was nice enough to mate her before she got courted about a hundred years ago.

 

Deep down though, they had a special love for each other, that no one, not even them, could explain. They just had their own way of expressing it.

 

"Oh, right." The vampire mutters while knocking back a shot of whatever she has in her flask. These past decades she's been more of whiskey kind of gal.

 

As Waverly listens to Beethoven hit the most perfect piano notes in his famous Für Elise through her headphones, the cheer squad ends their show and the basketball teams come on to the court for practice shots. The vampire definitely does not but most definitely does scan the gym for a certain redheaded wolf.

 

After their first literal run-in with each other, Waverly opted wether or not she would tell Wynonna about the new wolf. But before she does that she wants more information on the redhead. She already has her name.

 

Nicole Haught.

 

'Of course', she thought to herself when she first found out. Anyway, by her last name, she's what's left of the original werewolves. And one of the most powerful wolves there is that's still alive. Waverly wonders if Nicole even knows this yet.

 

Another thing that has been bothering her is the immediate attraction she's had to the wolf since their meeting. She's never even seen the redhead before now she's all Waverly could think of for the past week.

 

And god, her smell was intoxicating enough as it is.

 

Wet dog and vanilla dipped donuts.

 

Waverly could smell her right now and it made her stomach flutter. In all of her 209 years of living no one had made her feel like this. Ever. No one had ever made the beta Inside her long and yearn to be touched.

 

To be loved.

 

To be mated.

 

That couldn't happen though. It would break so many rules and create so many life threatening problems.

 

She soon finds the redhead and as if she could sense her looking at her, the ginger wolf turns to her and they lock eyes. Nicole flashes a big dimpled smile before turning her attention back to the coach.

 

Leaving the vampire blushing and flustered.

 

....

 

The game comes to an end and the Blue Devils have their first win of the season.

 

Waverly is walking in the parking lot with Wynonna and Doc when she hears her name.

 

"Waverly Earp, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

 

How the hell does she know my name?

 

She turns to face the ginger fully. And there she is, in fitted black nike sweats, Waverly stops to look at her alpha print showing in all its glory. Black hoodie showing off her defined biceps and shoulders. Red locks falling just below her chin. Nicole Haught was maybe the most beautiful thing Waverly has ever laid eyes on. There was no denying that.

 

"How do you know my name. You some crazy stalker or something?" Waverly shot back.

 

"Very funny but no, I actually asked around. Although I would love to hear it from you." She flashed that dimpled smile again and the brunette was a goner.

 

She stuck out her hand, "Waverly, Waverly Earp." The second their hands touched, the feeling was there again, almost as if it never left. The electrifying tension standing thick between them.

 

"Nice to finally meet you, Waverly Earp. I'm Nicole Haught." Their hands parted. The tension still there.

 

"Yeah, I know."

 

"How do you know that, you some crazy stalker or something?" Nicole said, smirk on her face.

 

"I asked around, same as you." Waverly said shrugging.

 

"You know, you could've just asked."

 

"I could say the same for you."

 

"I tried, remember?"

 

"Listen, it isn't really safe for us to be talking to each other or for people to see us talking. So I really think it's best for us to just leave each other alone." She watches as the Nicole frowns. It makes her frown too.

 

"What? Why?"

 

"Goodbye Nicole, and congratulations on the win." Before Nicole could get another word in, she walks alway to catch up to Wynonna and Doc.

 

Waverly feels her stomach drop at every step she takes away from the redhead.

 

The vampire doesn't miss the "thanks" the wolf says before walking away also. The hurt in her voice is too much for the brunette and she dashes past her sister and Doc and gets to the homestead in a matter of seconds.

 

1.5 seconds to be exact.

 

* * *

 

 **Nicole’s Pov**  

**One week later**

 

For the past week Nicole has been down in the dumps. You would think it's because she's trying to mend her "broken" heart from her recent break up but little does everyone know, it's because she got rejected by a certain beautiful brunette she barely even knows.

 

She thought her training with Dolls would distract her at least but it hasn't helped.

 

It just doesn't make sense to her. She knows Waverly is feeling what she is so why has she been trying so hard to avoid her. Maybe she just doesn't feel the same as Nicole. After all they've never talked or even knew the other existed.

 

That's doesn't mean Nicole is just going to give up that easily though. It's going to take more than some "it's not safe for us to be talking" bullshit excuse to stop her from sweeping the brunette right off her feet.

 

Nicole Haught was one confident son of a wolf. Dolls says she gets it from her father. If only the redhead could actually remember her father.

 

Anyway, what if that wasn't just some bullshit excuse? What if it actually isn't safe for them to be talking? Did Waverly know about her? Was Waverly dangerous?

 

Her thoughts are cut off by a hand on her shoulder.

 

"Come on Nicole, we're visiting the blacksmith." Dolls says grabbing his jacket and heading for the door. Nicole throws on her hoodie and follows him out the door and to the truck.

 

"Who's that?"

 

"Someone who's going to help with your um.... problem."

 

There was a moment of silence.

 

"Oh."

 

....

 

About a hour later, and out into the middle of nowhere in the woods, they finally pull up to a garage like barn. Dolls cuts the engine of the truck and turns to Nicole. His face as serious as a heart attack.

 

"If at anytime she does anything you're not comfortable with, just tell me and we're out of here." Nicole's face just goes blank. What the hell does that mean? What type of blacksmith helps with orgasm problems anyway?

 

Well, it looks like she's about to find out. She could trust Dolls so things couldn't go wrong....right?

 

Nicole just nods dumbly and follows him out the car and to the garage. He knocks on the door a few times until a woman with long black hair, dark tanned skin, and dress in all black with a long leather apron over her front and grease marks on her face, opens the door.

 

She looks Nicole up and down before setting her eyes on Dolls. "Xavier Dolls. After all these decades, and now you visit? You miss me? Or should I say, did Eliza finally get to have her way with you and threw you to the side again and now your coming crawling back like you always did?" She now has a sly smirk on her face.

 

Oh shit. Dolls must have some deep history with this woman and from the sounds of it, Nicole would rather not want to know about it.

 

Dolls just keeps on a serious face and sets his jaw probably tighter than it already was. Nicole can tell he is agitated or angry from the words the woman just said and it makes her stomach boil.

 

"Come on now Mattie, you know me and Eliza mated a long time ago, and still, she keeps me more satisfied than you ever did or could." It was his turn to smirk now and the woman's, who the redhead now knows name is Mattie, face drops into a scowl.

 

And yes, Nicole knows just how satisfied Eliza and Dolls  can make each other because she hears a hell of a lot of it when Eliza has her heat or Dolls is in his rut or just whenever they think their in the house alone. Which they never are. So there's that.

 

"So I guess you don't need the help that I think you need, huh? Or your friend does?" She turns to Nicole and the redhead just looks at Dolls with her eyebrows raised.

 

Did he really think that her having sex with a hot blacksmith would fix her problem? He must've known what her thoughts were so he shakes his head and gives Mattie a look.

 

"No no, none of that. I brung her here because I was hoping you could use some of your witchcraft stuff and help her out with something." He explains.

 

"So what's your problem then, kid?" Mattie asks.

 

"Well, uh, I can't..... have an um orgasm." She stutters before clearing her throat. "I can't have an orgasm." She says more clearly.

 

Mattie eyes her skeptically before motioning for them to follow her inside.

 

"You must be an Alpha. What's your name?" Nicole turns to Dolls silently asking if it was okay to give this -well to her - stranger her name. He nods.

 

"Nicole Haught." She drops, what Nicole could guess was her spell book and gasps.

 

"Holy shit, your one of the originals." Nicole just looks confusingly at Dolls and then at Mattie.

 

"I'm one of the what?"

 

"Nothing. Mattie can you hurry this up, we've got things to do." He gave her a look and it seems to have worked 'cause she picks up her book again and walks over to the redhead.

 

"Get naked and lay on the table."

 

"Um, is that really necessary?" Nicole asks.

 

"Yeah, if you want to have pups. So please get naked and lay on the table." Not really having much of a choice at this point, the redhead complies and starts to undress, but not before giving Dolls a look making him turn around.

 

She lays on the table and Matties eyes turn a bright purple as she examines her body and whispers Latin words.

 

Everything else was silent until she started to ask questions.

 

"When's the last time you had sex?"

 

"About two weeks ago."

 

"Who with?"

 

"My ex-girlfriend, Shae."

 

"She's a wolf too?"

 

"Yeah, a Beta."

 

"Who else have you had sex with?"

 

"Uh, a girl at school named Sarah, before I got with Shae. She's a human." That was the night she lost her virginity. That was a good night, despite the fact that she couldn't come, but making the other girl scream was pretty great.

 

"Mhm. And did you use a condom with her?"

 

"No, it was a drunken hook up at a party I went to when I first moved here."

 

"And with Shae? Did you ever use one."

 

"No, well, we did on the day we broke up."

 

"Why did you only use one then?"

 

"So she could see if I came or not." The redhead finished with a sigh.

 

"You sure you've never had an orgasm before?"

 

"Yes, positive."

 

"You've never had pre cum or never came when you've masturbated."

 

The wolf blushed at the last part. She's had rather a few erotic thoughts about a certain brunette and would always get a good build up but could never completely let go.

 

"No." The blacksmith starts to wave her hand over the Alpha's shaft and begins whispering Latin words again. That goes on for a minute or so until she stops and her eyes goes back to their natural dark brown color.

 

"Well, I found out what's wrong. And it's exactly what I thought it'd be." Mattie closes her book and puts it back on the shelf sitting on the wall next to all her blacksmith tools. "You can put your clothes back on, Nicole."

 

After Nicole got back dressed, Dolls walked over to her and they waited for Mattie to give them her results.

 

"Well, you need to find your mate. Some Alphas will only release when having intercourse with your mate and only your mate. Most Alphas will be able to sense when they've found their mate. And it seems that you are one of those Alphas because you don't release with anyone. It's easier to sense your mate when you've had your first change and have let your Alpha free. Have you changed yet?"

 

"No."

 

"Well, until then, it will probably take longer to find your mate and you won't have an orgasm." Nicole turns to Dolls and grins.

 

"I think I've already found her."

 

* * *

 

 

**Nobody’s Pov**  

** Two Days Later. **

 

Waverly was at her locker when a flash of red caught her eye. She turns to her left to see Nicole, bending over a water fountain giving everyone the most perfect sight of her ass and just a small slither of her Calvin Klein boxer briefs sticking out of her black jeans. The brunette notices a few girls that walks past and whistle and say "Hi Nicole!" In the most sluttiest voice the vampire has ever heard. One of them stops to talk to the redhead and puts her hand on Nicole's forearm as she laughs at something probably not even that funny that the wolf says.

 

She probably definitely deserves this after avoiding the redhead all week after their "official meeting".

 

Unknown anger and slight jealousy starts to creep up her chest and she slams her locker shut and rushes out of the building into the woods behind the school, the cold air not really bothering her. And also not really knowing where she's going but needing to get out of there as fast possible before she sinks her teeth into that girls neck.

 

Nicole jumps as she hears the locker slam and sees Waverly rush out of the school. Something is wrong with her.

 

"Nicole are you listening?" She looks back at the girl in front of her and shakes her head.

 

"What? I'm sorry I have to go."

 

"No wait!" She ignores the girl and rushes out of the school to find Waverly. Luckily and weirdly it's snowing in the middle of August in Canada so she follows the foot prints in the fresh snow of who she's hoping belongs to the brunette.

 

She finds Waverly standing on a small bridge crossing over a frozen water stream, looking up into the trees.

 

Waverly sensed the wolf long before she got there but she didn't bother moving, something inside her wouldn't let her.

 

"Hey." Nicole says consciously approaching the brunette. Waverly notices this and slightly shakes her head smile creeping on her face.

 

"Hi."

 

"Are you okay? You're not cold?" The redhead was now very confused because Waverly only had on a jacket, didn't even seem as though the weather was bothering her.

 

"What do you care?" She scoffs.

 

Nicole just leans against the wooden railing of the small bridge and looks ahead. She should hurry up and do this before she chickens out.

 

"I care because I like you. I care because I have these feelings that won't let me not care. I care because every time I see you smile, even while you were avoiding me, I get this feeling inside of me that I can't  just ignore and push away. I care because I want you Waverly and I know you feel the same. I know your  feeling everything that I am. So why are you just avoiding it?" She looks to Waverly who's looking down finding her feet more interesting

 

She's met with silence.

 

"Alright then." She starts to walk away.

 

"You're right."

 

Nicole stops but doesn't turn around.

 

"I am feeling the same way you are and I do keep avoiding it, but you just wouldn't understand why, Nicole." The wolf turns around now.

 

"Then, please waves, make me understand."

 

The vampire is taken back by the nickname but it also makes her smile and feel tingly.

 

"Come here and I'll show you." Wow, she didn't mean for that to sound so sexual. "I- I mean um, just come here please."

 

Nicole chuckles and complies walking to stand next to her. "Just wait."

 

The sun starts to peek out from behind the clouds and the vampire takes off her jacket and stands in the spotlight.

 

Her skin shines in the sunlight as if a million diamonds were covering her skin. Nicole just stares amazed and stunned. The sun hides back behind the clouds and Waverly slips her jacket back on looking at Nicole for a reaction. Hopefully a good one.

 

The ginger walks closer to the vampire and smiles broadly.

 

"So, you're a ....human disco ball. So what. I don't care, I think you're still stunningly beautiful."

 

"What? Nicole no, that's not what I'm trying to tell you."

 

"Then what are you trying to tell me."

 

"Ok, um just watch this." Waverly dashes father into the woods in comes back just in a few seconds.

 

"So you're.... girl flash?"

 

"Ugh, no. Just watch this then." She pops out her fangs and her nails grow a few inches longer. Her body starts to lift a bit off the ground and her eyes glow a bright yellow, and her natural green hazel eyes gone.

 

Nicole eyes nearly pops out her head and she gasps.

 

"So you're a vampire?"

 

Waverly nods and floats back to the ground and everything of her features goes back to normal as if nothing ever changed.

 

"Holy shit! You're a vampire!"

 

"Nicole! Lower your voice before someone hears you!"

 

"Oh right."

 

They start to walk to each other and meet in the middle. "So, um I'm kinda a werewolf."

 

Waverly reaches up and slicks a strand of hair behind Nicole's ear. "I know."

 

"How?"

 

"1) the smell is all over you, 2)I can sense you and 3) your last name."

 

"Oh. Well now I can understand why we probably can't be together but then again I don't." Nicole rests her forehead against Waverly's.

 

And everything of reality starts to fade away. It's just them two. In their own bubble. Just as Waverly starts to lean up and Nicole's leans down, their breaths hot against each other lips, a voice breaks through that bubble and reality comes rushing back again.

 

"Babaygirl?" Waverly sighs and looks up at Nicole and slowly, but reluctantly, starts to pull away.

 

"You're about to find out why."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I’d love to hear what you think!


	3. Update Coming

Heyy, I hope no one has forgotten about this fic, although I wouldn’t be mad if you did. BUT just know I am coming back to this fic so don’t leave it and let it flop and if you never even knew this fic existed please stay around for more because trust me it gets interesting and exciting.

Also, readers and writers please be aware of your mental health and don’t ignore your mental health if it is in a bad place because it could disrupt you in ways some people can’t recover from. I’ve been dealing with mental health issues for the past month now but haven’t spoken out about it a lot or be able to deal with it, which caused me to not even be able to come back to some fics, besides a one shot I wrote to help me get back in the groove of writing.

Now that I am in a much better place in my mental health and state of growing and learning more about myself and being more accepting of things I would love to get back to writing completely.

I love you all and please stay around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to ask questions or just talk because i am a super cool person, here is my [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/earpkinkcloset)
> 
> And please, please be aware of your mental health!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment I’d love to hear what you think! 👍😁
> 
> And make sure to check out my other fics!


End file.
